


Alone Together

by Lbliss21490



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, They do it, bang bang - Freeform, it's quick and naughty, just read it, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbliss21490/pseuds/Lbliss21490
Summary: This is a one shot of the Final Act episode where Inuyasha and Kagome almost kissed, but Souta walked in and ruined the romantic moment. This is what I think would have happened if Souta hadn’t of walked in and the family hadn’t returned.   Originally posted on Mediaminer.org under my other name.





	Alone Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. The characters and story belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Who is basically a goddess.

 

Kagome felt the blood rush to her face as Inuyasha's face closed in on hers. Her heart was pounding harder and faster than she had ever experienced before. She could feel Inuyasha's pulse in his hand, knowing that he was just as nervous as she was, but she wanted this. She wanted to feel Inuyasha's lips touch her own. She wanted to erase the pain on his face from losing Kikyo, and she wanted to be the one that was on his mind, just as much as he was on hers.

 

She closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her face as his lips brushed against hers gently. His hand was squeezing hers in nervousness, nearly causing her pain. The brush of lips was brief, and he broke the kiss. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he was gazing at her through half lidded eyes, his cheeks red.

 

“Kagome…” he whispered softly, releasing her hand to move up to tangle his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, feeling a fire in her body she never knew was there before. She let out a sigh, his name softly on her breath.

 

Inuyasha could hardly stand it. He pulled her to him, kissing her once more, feeling unable to control his desire growing inside of him. Her hands found his shoulders, grasping him as his tongue begged entrance into her, his other arm wrapping around her possessively. She opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue explore her warmth. He lightly pulled on her hair, pulling her onto his lap, where she could feel his growing desire. She gasped in surprise, having never felt the excitement of a man before. He took her gasp as excitement, pulling her closer to him, letting her hips rest directly on his excitement. She pulled away, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed.

 

“Inuyasha…” she gasped, his hands moving to her hips, squeezing them gently.

 

He closed the distance between their lips again, possessively taking her mouth for himself. She felt her nails dig into his shoulders, wanting to stop, but the fire in her stomach telling her how badly she wanted this, needed this. 

 

She wanted to be closer to him, she didn't want to stop. All this time she had wanted to be closer to Inuyasha, to feel him desire her in the same way he desired the priestess.

 

She arched her back, making her body flush with his. Her fingers moved to his face, letting her fingers tangle in his long, silver hair. She felt his hands move up her body, touching bare flesh beneath her white sweater. He noticed her skin was hot, just as his was. He felt trapped in his clothing, wanting their flesh to touch, but wary of how to approach the subject.

 

He broke the kiss, seeing her flushed face and swollen lips, trying his best not to devour her once more. “Kagome, if you want to stop…” he began to say, but she closed the distance between them.

 

“I need you, Inuyasha,” she said between breaths, feeling far too warm in her clothing. His hands moved to her bare legs, moving up to the top of her thighs, feeling heat from between her legs rising. He could smell her arousal, making him all the more crazy.

 

Her hands began to fumble, trying to loosen his robes. When she was able to loosen them enough, he pulled his arms back and let the robes fall to the floor, exposing his naked upper body. Her hands ran up and down his chest, feeling his muscles tremble beneath her touch.

 

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her torso and stood up, her legs around his waist, their lips never parting. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. He turned and placed her on the bed, never letting himself part from between her legs. When she was laying on the bed, his arms moved from beneath her to find her hands, entwining her fingers with his own, holding up his body weight with his forearms.

 

He broke the kiss to sit up on his knees. Her skirt was ridden up to her white panties, which were dripping wet with her juices. Her sweater was in disarray, her lips swollen, her eyes filled with desire.

 

“Kagome, we don't have to do this,” he said in a strained voice. He wanted her so badly it hurt, he wanted to kiss her, hold her to him, become one with her, but he knew she probably wasn't ready.

 

She sat up, leaning in towards him. “But I want to do this,” she whispered. That was all he needed. He pulled her sweater over her head, exposing her bra. He threw the sweater on the ground and covered her mouth with his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the kiss deepening and the fire in her body rising more.

 

Inuyasha cut the back of her bra with his claws, yanking the damn thing away, exposing her youthful breasts. His hand moved to cup one, feeling her nipple harden at his touch. He broke the kiss, leaning down to place his lips over her taut nipple. She let out a moan as he let his teeth graze her, sucking more forcefully. She felt like her body was on fire, wishing she could stop but never wanting to stop. His other hand moved down to legs, moving up to go beneath her skirt, reaching around to squeeze her flesh, letting another moan escape her lips.

 

He forced her back down on the bed, ripping her panties off in a swift motion, leaving them in shreds. She was about to protest, but his fingers found her entrance, causing a sigh to escape her lips. He slowly inserted a single finger into her folds, feeling her tightness around him, causing even more excitement for himself. He started to move his fingers around inside her, careful not to cut her with his claws. She was biting her lip to not scream out, but he made it so damn hard. It felt so damn good.

 

He slipped another finger inside her, causing her to moan even more. Her hands gripped the blanket beneath her, her back arched, and her breathing became more labored. He kept thrusting his fingers inside her, causing her to wreathe beneath his touch. He bent his head down and licked her nub of pleasure, causing her to shiver in delight. He continued to swirl his tongue around her, thrusting his fingers continually, feeling his own excitement throb painfully.

 

She felt the pressure building inside her body, wanting to reach a climax but unknowingly how to do so. She felt her body squirm, her breathing get shallower, then suddenly, it felt like an explosion overtook her entire body, causing confusions through her torso, her legs going numb, her heart beat slowing. Inuyasha pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them to his lips and licking the juices off his hands.

 

She was trying to catch her breath, but watching him lick his fingers off caused fire to rumble in her stomach once more. He untied his obi, letting his pants fall to expose his excitement. She wasn't expecting him to be so large, and she suddenly felt nervous.

 

“Inuyasha…” she began to say, but he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her own.

 

“Don't worry, I'll be gentle,” he whispered against her lips. He placed himself above her, slowly sliding his length into her. She felt him fill her completely, giving her a sense of total completeness. His eyes never broke away from hers, their noses nearly touching. He waited until she was used to him before he began to slowly thrust inside of her.

 

“Oh Kagome,” he gasped, feeling himself lose control of his tempo, “you feel so good.”

 

She dug her nails into his shoulders, matching his thrusts with her own. With each thrust, she felt herself closer to climax once more, the pressure building up inside of her, causing her to writhe and squirm beneath him, trying to match his alarmly fast thrusts.

 

“Inuyasha!” she screamed as her body broke into a series of convulsions, causing the waves of pleasure to wash over every inch of her body. Inuyasha continued the thrusting, feeling close to the brink as well. He buried his face in her neck, pulling her as close to him as he could, his body working without his mind, inhaling her essence.

 

“Kagome!” he moaned, feeling a burst of pleasure explode through his body, causing him to fill Kagome with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, both lovers out of breath.

 

He rolled to her side, his arm draped possessively around her torso. She rolled to snuggle closer to him, pulling herself flush to him. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her.

 

“How was it?” he asked her. She looked up to see genuine concern on his face. She let a soft giggle escape her lips.

 

“It was perfect.” She snuggled closer to him, feeling drowsiness overcome her.

 

“I don't know about that, we should probably try this again soon… just to see if we can make it better,” he said as he nuzzled her neck. She let out a sigh in content.


End file.
